


I Know You Better

by forbidden_fruit_vendor



Series: I Know You Better [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, M/M, Male Slash, My First Work in This Fandom, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbidden_fruit_vendor/pseuds/forbidden_fruit_vendor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru knows Kaoru better than he knows himself. History of the twins' blossoming relationship, and how they've grown together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curious About You

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic a while back, and it still isn't finished. So there's some new stuff that will be happening in association with this story. If you have any suggestions please feel free to comment. I am always open to suggestions. You can find the rest of the work on fanfiction.net under the same user name.

Kaoru's POV

Holding my brother's hand was the most contented I have ever been. We always held hands. Holding hands was our way of anchoring ourselves physically with the same emotional balance we always held for each other. Physically expressing what we always mentally understood. The older we got and the bigger we grew never mattered; Hikaru always persistently held my hand all my life despite the repercussions.

At the age of seven or eight was when we first had our doubts, or at least I did.

"So what are you guys, fags?" We had stopped in unison, and turning around we faced the child who had unwittingly singled us out.

"What are you talking about?" We asked innocently together.

"Always holding hands. What's the matter with you two?" The boy asked. In the background some of our other classmates began murmuring in the shadows of the refectory.

"They do hold hands a lot…"

"They don't even leave each other's company at all."

"The other day they even went into the restroom together…"

I looked over at Hikaru who in turn turned to face me. We both mutually didn't care.

"Are you jealous?" We asked in unison.

"U-uh…what?" The boy blanched as though we had struck him.

"Why do you care if we hold hands?" Hikaru asked.

"Unless of course you'd like to be the one holding them?" I answered. A couple of girls in the class began to giggle and the boys where giving the accused boy cold looks.

"Just so you know we aren't interested." The boys' startled face no longer amused us, he completely fell victim to our wit with no fight at all. We were bored, and turned to leave.

"I was not interested!" He shouted to our retreating backs.

"Whatever."

Later I remember I couldn't stop thinking about the incident. Of course Hikaru could tell. Laying in our bed he propped his head up with a hand to stare down at me.

"You're still thinking about something." It was a statement, not a question.

"Hikaru, do you think we…hold hands too much?" I turned to face him. He was absolutely shameless.

"Do you think we do Kaoru?" He said smirking. He knew I wasn't worried, just fishing for a response.

I smiled in return. "I think we should do it more actually." He remained unfazed.

"Are you worried about what that boy said today?" Hikaru asked, skipping to the heart of the matter.

"I'm not so much worried. I'm more-," I searched for the right word, gazing into his golden eyes," curious." I finally settled on the appropriate term. His eyes glimmered in the moonlight, and I knew he was intrigued. We were always continuously amused with each other.

"How do you feel about it Hikaru?" I asked tentatively.

"Oh, you know…" Hikaru moved closer snaking an arm around my waist beneath the sheets and nuzzling his head in the crook of my neck. "I'm always curious, Kaoru." He whispered into my neck softly and I felt a shiver wriggle its way down my spine with a sensation only my brother could give me. We fell asleep in each other's arms like that as we had so many times before. To this day I can never fall asleep without Hikaru by my side.

Hikaru POV

I remember the first time we kissed. We were twelve. It came naturally to us, as though we were meant to do it. After all, nobody was closer to me than Kaoru, who else would I have tried it with? Almost everyone at school left us alone, and that was how we liked it. Whenever a girl became interested in one of us we subjected them to the 'Which one is Hikaru Game' and they all failed. I suppose if we had met someone early on who could have recognized us as unique individuals things might have ended up differently. By the time we met Haruhi we were far too involved with each other to ever entertain the idea of being sexually attracted to someone else. From the very beginning I recognized my brother as different and unique. Kissing him fulfilled every desire I'd ever held for my dear Kaoru.

It was the beginning of a sexual discovery for us, physically finding out who we are like children are prone to do. Witnessing displays of affection between men and women was new to us, and we'd never even entertained the thought of being with a woman when we had each other. So when we saw a boy and a girl kissing in the park one day, we grew curious. We were always curious.

Sitting in one of the gardens surrounding our manse I noticed Kaoru's glazed expression, his lips pursed slightly picking rose petals off of one of the bushes with his nimble fingers. I was almost content to leave him to his thoughts and just watch him continue with his demonstration. But then again, I told you I was curious. I moved behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know what you're thinking, Kaoru." I whispered lovingly into his right ear, my lips brushing against his soft skin. His right ear was so sensitive and I could almost feel the shiver running down his spine. He looked up at me with almost a shocked expression that quickly replaced itself with a devilish smirk.

"And what am I thinking about Hikaru?"

"About that couple we saw kissing in the park today." If he was surprised at the fact I'd figured it out he didn't show it.

"And…" Others to might have been apprehensive about their first kiss, but I knew my brother. He was familiar, but not in a boring way and I knew what he wanted without exactly being able to explain how.

"You want to try it don't you?" Kaoru's eyes shined at my words and I knew he was excited. I didn't want to disappoint him. Moving out from behind him I positioned myself in front of him and sitting with my legs crossed waiting. Kaoru's eyes never moved from mine, and I didn't want to move until he said anything. I wanted him to want me. Kaoru waited and time stretched on for what seemed like an hour, and his eyes were finally starting to pool with disappointment. He opened his mouth to speak and suddenly found my mouth on his. I could tell he was surprised, and I could tell he was satisfied. His mouth didn't move for the first few seconds and then I finally felt his sweet lips press against my own. The sensation was new, and yet in the same way familiar.

I closed my eyes and continued to press against my brother and I felt his arms move to hold me around the neck. I t was simple. Just a sweet kiss with our lips touching for a few seconds, but it changed my life forever. I knew it changed his too. When I pulled away from him I could feel this ripping sensation as though we were farther apart than usual, but that was preposterous. I guess being that close made me never want to leave that proximity. I wanted to stay kissing him with his arms around me for the rest of my life. I saw a new look in his eyes when we sat across from each other in the rose bushes. It was one of longing, one of love. I knew on mine was a similar expression. We didn't need to say anything, but I wanted to anyway. I wanted to hear verbally what I knew we both felt emotionally.

"How was that Kaoru?" Kaoru didn't answer, just gazed at me. My brother had never fallen silent with me before, and momentarily I was worried.

"D-did you like it?" I asked. There was a pause, and I was afraid my brother wouldn't respond. I looked down at the ground in shame.

"Do it again." Kaoru's voice was weaker than usual and filled with a sentiment I couldn't completely pinpoint, but somehow understood.

So I did it again.

And again.

And again.


	2. Our Special Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises, promises...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment with any suggestions, feedback, death threats etcetera. Seriously, anything will do. I just want to know if people are actually enjoying what I'm doing or if I'm just the worst.

Hikaru POV

I always hate mornings. When I first wake up is the worst. The sun shining through the window didn't help. I pulled the sheets over my head to block it out. I still had ten minutes until my alarm went off, and I intended to make the best of those ten minutes trying to remember the sweet dream I'd been having. Kaoru had other plans.

I can feel his lithe limbs trying to tangle themselves in mine, he was always better with mornings than me. Then again, I did like his way of waking me up. He had been waking me up like this for years, since we were fifteen years old.

"Kaoru, ten minutes." I plead with him. Of course he doesn't stop.

"Mhm, but Hikaru," I hear him whine behind me, "Think of what we could do in ten minutes." He slides his hands around my neck stroking my chest with his deft fingers tracing small circles across my collarbone. His lips closely followed nipping and licking my shoulders and up my neck. He knew all my weak spots. I gasp as he starts to suck the skin under my ear, and I can hear him snicker as he pulls away. Looking up at him I can see him tilting his head to admire his handiwork.

"If you keep leaving me hickies someone is bound to notice." I say grinning.

"Let them notice then. Let them know that you're all mine Hikaru." His wicked smile shone brighter than the sun, and I can't help but pull him closer and kiss those sweet lips of his. I could feel him leaning into me and I took the advantage to slip my tongue in between his preoccupied lips. I quickly dominated his tongue in our dance together. Pushing him against our pillows I soon had him squirming playfully beneath me. Breaking apart from our kiss I matched his glazed gaze.

"Do you think we could take a shower?" Kaoru asked his tone dripping with desire; his lust filled gaze was positively eating my heart out.

"Maybe later?" I ask, his face instantly falling, "We have to get up and get ready right now. You wake me up so we won't be late and you want to be late for 'other reasons?'" He looks so disappointed that I almost give in.

"My reasons are better than yours, and we have about ten minutes…" He says, his tone was begging me to go further.

"Trust me Kaoru it would take longer than ten minutes to do what I'd like to do to you." I whisper seductively, my voice filled with intention.

"Besides, the boss would freak if we didn't show up." I state matter of factly. He broke into a devilish grin, and he looked so adorable when he was wicked.

"All the more reason to do it. Admit it, you'd love to have Tamaki running around like a madman." I got a vision of the boss shaking, running around and screaming while Kyouya sighed and wrote on his clipboard shooting him furtive glances from the shadows. I laughed out loud.

"I love it when you come up with evil ideas," I said leaning my forehead against his, "but it wouldn't be fun unless we got to see their reactions. We should do it, but we should go to school and skip so we could watch them."

"Maybe," he said slyly, "or we could go to class, and then skip hosting." I looked at him curiously.

"That way they'd know we were there, but not know where we are? That would really piss Tamaki off." I grinned at the notion as Kaoru took the opportunity to wind his fingers through my hair.

"We'd have to plan it out though. We would have to come up with a good hiding place to at least hear all the commotion without being discovered."

"You want to go through with this one?" He asked incredulously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Usually you find some flaw in my plans and don't want to do them!"

"I do not!" I said, mocking offense.

"You do!" He squealed tugging at my hair to pull me down closer to him. I can tell he's trying to distract me long enough to get me in the mood. I feel his lips begin at my shoulder again and he's close to succeeding.

"Regardless, I like this idea." I manage to say without gasping. "We should stake out the rooms around the music room today to see which one is the best to hide in." Kaoru continues his ministrations, he's always more active in the morning. On the weekends we normally stay in bed until past noon due to our preferred activities. The thought of it makes me smile into his fiery red hair. Sensing weakness he starts to suck noisily on the tender area on my neck.

"Nnh- Kaoru…" I moan into his hair finally giving up all pretense of wanting to go to school. He breaks apart and grins sweetly up at me. Leaning forward I begin to kiss him my tongue slowly unwrapping him like a present. I run my hand along his cheek and feel him shudder in my arms.

"I love you, Hikaru." He murmurs greedily into my kisses.

"I love you t—" We break apart as the noise from my phone goes off, startling us both. I sigh, leaning up to roll off of my brother. I can see his defeated expression and his muttering that seemed to include something about "shower" and "stupid phone." I push him back down and his eyes widen in surprise. I couldn't bear to see him upset. I lean down right by his sensitive ear and breathe huskily, "We'll shower later okay? And I'll give you anything you want Kaoru." I concluded by swirling my tongue against the shell of his ear.

"Nnh- Hikaru." He was panting, and I felt satisfied with my promise.

Slowly the door creaked open and I looked up towards the door. Our maids, also twins, were standing in the doorway. They didn't seem exceptionally surprised at finding my brother winded and calling out my name or at the fact that we were probably naked underneath the sheets. They never did. We were never really worried they would tell. The young girls never seemed to be too close to men and favored my mother's company when she was home. Our father never treated them too kindly and we got the idea that they never spoke in his presence at all.

"Good morning young masters." They say with their unreadable faces.

"Good morning ladies." They seemed put out by my less than enthusiastic response, or maybe they were suspecting we were about to play some prank on them and were merely remaining vigilant. We didn't always have one planned, but we always liked to try and see if we could force a reaction out of them. Today wasn't one of those days. I look down at Kaoru and see a light blush gracing his cheeks, when he catches my eye he shakes it off and sits up next to me. Throwing his arms around my shoulders he turns to face the maids blush free.

"Can we help you?" We ask in unison. They scan us as though worried something might be wrong with us, but in the end they sigh and turn away.

"Your breakfast is waiting downstairs." As they exit I turn to face my brother and smile slightly. "I promise we'll shower later." Kaoru bites his lip and grins.

"Oh, I know we will. You can't get away from me that easily." And slipping out of the sheets I watch him saunter off towards the bathroom his skin glowing in the morning sun. Naked as the day he was born, nothing ever looked as beautiful or natural as my brother.

"Anything I want… Isn't that right?" My brother winks at me seductively from the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe. Leaping off the bed I bound across the room to embrace him.

"Anything and everything little brother. Shower, bath, an apache helicopter… You name it."

"An apache helicopter?" Kaoru laughed incredulously. "What is that?"

"The first thing I thought of." I love the way he laughs.

"A shower will suffice." Kissing the end of my nose he slid out of my arms and slammed the bathroom door in my face.

 

Kaoru POV

I've always liked showers. It's mine and Hikarus' special place. I first realized I was in love with my brother in the bathtub. I've always loved him, and I've always known we would be together for the simple reason that I can't imagine life without him in it. But I knew that he would be the only one who knew me better than I knew myself when we were nine years old. Our aunt had come to visit again that day, and as always her and mother got into a fight. Our mother would always wait until auntie had gone and then she'd cry. We could always tell when she cried. Her eyes were wistful and she never looked directly in our eyes when she would speak. That's why we never liked auntie, because she made mother cry.

We had played a cruel joke on her that day. It had rained the night before and the ground was soggy and mud puddles were everywhere in our garden. Hikaru had the idea that we get a big bucket and fill it with mud then take it in the house to the foyer closet and fill our aunties' coat pockets with goop from the rain. We giggled as we hatched our mischievous plan, and giggled even more as we both took turns lugging the large bucket towards the house. Our parents were preoccupied with afternoon tea and our presence wasn't required until supper time. We often found ways to verbally abuse our aunt in public and were henceforth not encouraged to engage in all activities of her visit.

Our plan only succeeded about half way. We made it into the foyer and into the closet and we knew which coat was our aunts'. We shoved the mud in her pockets with our hands. It proved rather difficult as it was very runny with pieces and clods of dirt slipping through our fingers as we tried to get it into her pockets without staining any of the other garments. We managed the task, taking our time and working efficiently as little mischief makers. Upon our exit however we found our hands too slippery and dirty to drag the bucket back to the yard. The bucket slid through our fingers and the remainders of the mud went all over the floor. We tripped in the mess and got ourselves covered in the stuff. The clanging of the steel bucket resounded in the hall as it rolled across the floor, and before we could even get to our feet our parents and aunt were standing over us and the servants were staring. Luckily our prank still worked, they just thought we had come trudging in from playing outside in the mud and didn't realize that we were up to anything naughty.

Our father scolded us and we were led up the stairs to our room to wash off all the filth. We were in the bathtub congratulating ourselves when we heard our aunt scream. We roared in laughter and bubbles flew everywhere. A few minutes later as we were lathering bubbles over ourselves our mother entered the bathroom and sat on top of the toilet seat next to the tub. Her eyes fixed to the floor for a few minutes and we both noticed how sad she had seemed. We tried to bring ourselves not to notice, but the unease in the room was palpable.

"What's wrong mommy?" We asked together. She shook her head still gazing at the tiling in the floor.

"Nothing is wrong boys." We at least expected her to say something about our prank, but she never did. Instead..

"You know what you boys have is special, right?" We paused looking at our mothers' torn face unable to respond.

"You've been given a very special opportunity. You've been given a brother. Siblings are supposed to take care of one another and protect one another." Her voice cracked and silent tears were beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Your relationship is special boys, and I want you to take good care of each other. I know you two can do this for me, because you're so close. Don't let anyone come between you."

"We won't ever let that happen mommy." I looked at Hikaru in surprise. His eyes were locked desperately onto my mothers.

"We promise. Right Kaoru?" He looked at me expectantly and I nodded. Smiling he leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly on my forehead.

"I won't ever make Kaoru cry." He was speaking to mom, but his eyes were still on me.

"Hikaru…"

"You two are mommy's pride and joy. My special boys." She leaned over and kissed the both of on our cheeks, smiled wanly and left us to our bath.

After hearing the door click closed I turned to face my brother.

"Hikaru, I—"

"Don't ever worry about what'll happen when we get older Kaoru."

"W-what?"

"We won't ever be like mommy and auntie. We have something they don't." I knew exactly what he spoke of and I nodded. Hikaru never spoke with more determination then he did right then; and he was so strong, so much stronger than I was.

"How did you know I was worried?" I asked tentatively.

"Kaoru, I know you better than you know yourself." And I realized he was right, I hadn't even realized how much I longed for my own mother to be happy and for her to have what I have with Hikaru until he had said it. Leaning forward he pulled me into a hug his arms wrapped around my neck.

"I could never make you cry Kaoru." Looking into his eyes was looking into the future, and I never once turned back.


	3. Anything You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins hatch a plan.

Hikaru POV

"And after he lost he was so upset!"

"Hikaru! I can't believe you told them that!" Fake tears well up in his eyes and he bites his lip in that cute and coy way. I can hear the girls almost stop breathing, their hearts pounding almost as much as mine always did.

"It's because you look so adorable when you're flustered, Kaoru." My words drip with sentiment as one of the girls looks like she's about to pop a blood vessel. I let my hand grace his cheek as I see a warm blush appear on his cheeks. Thinking back to this morning in bed, I smile warmly at him.

"Like when we woke up this morning, remember?" He looks up at me, flushed.

"That's because you were teasing me again, Hikaru…" The girls squeal, and one of them audibly claps her hands to her mouth.

"But you love it." I lean forward, his chin in my hand, as I push our foreheads together, "Don't I always make you feel good, Kaoru?" I hover just beyond his lips and suddenly, I hear a sob. Looking sideways, I see one of the girls drenched in her own tears, her entire face dripping and glowing like the setting sun. She was one of the newer guests, our two regulars were holding hands and waiting with bated breath.

"I'm sorry princesses. Was it too much for you?" I point to the newer girl, who lets herself exhale and rack with sobs. The two other girls look over in amazement as though they hadn't noticed her practically suffocating right next to them.

"It's alright, Hikaru." I look back at my brother, who laces his fingers around my neck. "We can always finish this when we get home. In the shower. Remember your promise?" I could even hear the jaws of our regulars dropping.

"Of course I remember, Kaoru. I never break a promise, especially not one I make to you." Our two regulars are holding each other for dear life and when I look over, the new girl is dripping blood all over her uniform.

"Oh dear! Your nose princess! Kaoru, we should go get some tissues for this poor girl!" He looks over and I see him widen his eyes in surprise. We both jump to our feet; I cross the room to get some tissues from the supply closet while Kaoru moves to comfort the newcomer.

I grab a handful and, walking back, I hear my brother give one last jibe for our regular guests.

"It's okay. I get nosebleeds a lot too, with Hikaru around all the time. I have a stain wash that will get that blood out, no problem!" Kaoru always loved his theatrics. Even our two regulars lose it and start wailing into each other's shoulders. I move next to him and dab at the girls' nose.

"Here, you'll want to pinch the bridge a bit. Everyone thinks you're supposed to tilt your head back but you aren't. Trust me, Kaoru gets nosebleeds enough for the both of us to know." I wink at him and the girls collapse in a fit of squeals. The new girl looks like a ripe tomato, and not just from the blood.

"Kaoru, I think maybe we should cool down a little bit for the rest of the day. I think we were all getting a little too excited. I know I was." I can see my brother bite his lip in hesitation.

"Well okay, but only if we can finish up with the 'Which one is Hikaru Game'." The girls scream, one of our regulars leans over to the new one and squeals, "You'll love it Shizuka!" The girl sinks into her chair with a small smile and Kaoru runs to gets the hats taking the guests' reaction as a 'yes'.

"Now, you know the rules to the game ladies, but for our new wonderful lady I'm going to recap on the way it works." The girl named Shizuka looks slightly satisfied with herself and our regulars nod enthusiastically.

"You have one guess to tell which twin is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru. We'll go through that door, put on our hats, and then exit. You have a fifty percent chance of success if you guess, but we will ask for your reasoning and guessing randomly doesn't count." The girls nod and Kaoru returns with our hats. We wave in unison and step through the door. Upon it clicking shut, Kaoru turns to face me shaking with laughter.

"Did you see her nose bleed Hikaru?" I laugh against his shoulder as we put on our hats.

"It was gushing everywhere." He laughs raucously as we lean on each other for support.

"Ready?" I ask, he nods and we push the door open, stepping out of the closet together.

"Okay it's time to play the 'Which one is Hikaru game!'" We say, and the girls go wild.

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of." Our guests glare behind us, at Haruhi, who unwittingly provoked our fangirls. They'd start throwing things soon.

"I don't understand why you two are so popular."

"Well that's not very nice!" We intone, looking at each other wickedly.

"I'm disappointed. Apparently you don't understand the benefits of having a pair of twins in the host club." After illuminating her with our lecture, she still didn't seem particularly swayed, but at that point Tamaki showed up huffing and puffing and preparing to blow a gasket. Through his wailing we couldn't even make out what he was talking about, until he whipped out a laptop with our host club intro page plastered on it. We grinned. My idea, we knew it would stick up his craw, and soon he was ranting and raving about us taking naked pictures of Haruhi. We didn't think he'd be that stupid, but we let him carry on a bit before it went too far.

"Boss, it's obvious that photo's been altered."

"Yeah, we have some major photo-shopping talent." I caught Kaoru's eye and grinned, actually we hadn't done all of that. Too much work and detail for us, we had moms' secretary whip it up, since we kept getting side tracked and cackling over our latest scheme.

Haruhi was livid. "Just what do you take me for?"

I grinned maliciously at Kaoru, he knew exactly what I was thinking and nodded.

"Well isn't it obvious? You're our toy!" Tamaki didn't react as viciously to that comment as we had hoped, and the air in the room was dying down again. Making our way over to the window we decided our prank hadn't gone over as well as we had thought it would.

"You think we should?"

"Yeah, let's kick this up a notch. What should we do, Hikaru?" He had a nasty gleam in his eyes, and he excited me more than any prospect of pranking.

"I don't know. Let me think. Something that would build on the picture, though." I couldn't really think of things well on the fly, they took thinking time with me. Kaoru, on the other hand, worked well under pressure.

"We could go over to her house! Make Tamaki think that we're corrupting her or something." He snickered.

"How would we get her to agree to that?" I asked. It was a good idea, but getting there would be a challenge. Then again, we liked a good challenge.

"You think we could just ask?" He shrugged and pulled his face together.

"Haruhi, we have a favor to ask of you." Rejected. So much for that plan. Unless... I caught Kaoru's eye and tipped my hat, grinning. He understood.

"How about we play the 'Which one is Hikaru game'? And if you lose, then your penalty will be us coming over to your house later tonight."

We stood expectantly, and we actually believed she would guess wrong, or at least she wouldn't question our authority on the matter.

"Uh oh! You got it wrong!" We intone in our singsong voices we reserve for our guests.

"No, I know I'm right." We both froze, nobody had ever done that before and upon catching Kaoru's eye I saw his surprise also. I had no idea what to do, but of course Kaoru was great at improvising when I wasn't.

"Follow my lead." I can read his lips, probably because I spend so much time using them myself.

"Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across a little more mischievous than Kaoru." I actually find myself appalled at that notion. If only she knew how wicked my lover could be. I hear Kaoru laugh deliciously beside me.

"I'm so sorry, Hikaru." I pick up on his tone and pitch our game plan.

"It's the sneaky ones like Kaoru who are the trouble makers."

"Don't turn this on me Hikaru! After all, I'm the one who always goes along with your selfish games." This play argument really is itching at me, and I almost giggle and break character. I know he can see I'm slipping, which is probably why he pitches the 'you're in love with Haruhi line'. It has the opposite effect, mostly because of Tamaki's reaction to the words. I almost laugh, but quickly replace it with a gasp of surprise, while Tamaki lets out piteous moans, rolling on the floor. He really is insane. It hits me exactly how far this prank is going to go when I start yelling at him about how he sneaks into my bed all the time. I think I almost saw him get offended, and immediately wanted to apologize.

"That's only because you look lonely! I would never choose to sleep in your bed, you idiot!" The girls were even going crazy over that comment. The hysterical scene was the most fun we'd had all day. I'd have to congratulate him later on this spectacular idea. The way his face flushed and his eyes narrowed in supposed anger was bringing my blood to a boil.

"We're through!"

"I can't even be around you when you're like this!"

"Good! I don't want to be around you either!" Kaoru ripped his hat of his head and threw it to the ground, storming out of the music room."

"That stupid idiot! He wouldn't be anywhere without me." I growl.

"This is interesting." I hear Kyouya mutter to himself. I turn to him curiously.

"Isn't your ride leaving soon? Are you not going to ride with Kaoru?"

"If that jerk thinks he's going to be the one riding in the car he's going to have to catch it first." I take off down the hall running. I soon catch up with Kaoru and fly by sticking my tongue out as I go. Soon he's running after me and shouting out fake insults. When we reach the car, he barrels through ahead of me and I collide into him as I shoot through the open door. Pushing him back onto the seat, I kiss him full on the mouth, and he snickers in response.

"What do you think?" He asks raising his eyebrows up at me expectantly.

"The most hilarious plan ever." I say, lacing my fingers through his tie and pulling him towards me.

"What shall we do for tomorrow? Continue with this charade? I think we could make them buy it for one more day." Leaning forward he rolls up the privacy window I had forgotten in my haste.

"Yeah, let's go for it. We'll see how far we can milk this." He bit his lip and his eyes clouded over with his naughty plans for the next day.

"We should use your plans more often, Kaoru. I'm curious to see how this plays out." I say settling back into my seat for the ride home.

"I kind of like this play fight we have going on, it's different. We should come up with a good name for it." He said snuggling up to me.

"The quarreling brother strategy?" I offer.

"Good enough for now." He answers slowly unbuttoning my shirt collar through my school blazer. "Right now you have a promise to fulfill. Anything I want, remember?" Kaoru murmured into my shoulder.

"Ah, you know what Kaoru? I totally forgot." I chided. He looked up chuckling, and punched me lightly in the ribs.

"How about I make you remember?" He moved to straddle me and immediately got down to business. Rubbing his slim fingers down my chest, he locked onto my lips practically tackling my tongue. I gasped momentarily at his eagerness. He really must have been waiting for this all day. I smiled and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his thin waist and grasping the back of his jacket desperately.

"Kaoru," I moan languidly as he breaks away for breath. "I can kind of remember. Was it something about a shower?" He grins maniacally as he rubs the tip of my nipple with the ball of his thumb.

"Almost there, Hikaru." He leans in again and licks my cheek letting out a gut wrenching sigh that made my pants tighten dramatically. He noticed, and rubbed his clothed crotch against my aching nether region.

I can't help myself when he gets like this, I gasp. It was so loud I thought the driver had heard us, but I realized he had only slowed down because we were pulling up the drive. My brother growled in impatience and rolled off of me. My shaking fingers barely got the buttons done up in time before Kaoru's side door was pulled open for us. I looked around desperately for something to cover up the growing need in my uniform pants. Finding nothing I grabbed my blazer and merely carried it loose in my hand; cleverly holding it at an angle covering my brother's generous gift.

I followed him as quickly as I could, hindered slightly, but too eager to get him upstairs to care. As I slammed the door closed I grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards me. The little devil slipped away, giggling, to the bathroom.

"Not so fast Hikaru. You said anything I want." I follow him into the bathroom, hobbling around my erect cock.

"I remember now. What do you want, Kao?" I rubbed his shoulders tenderly as I pressed myself against his back to remind him of what he'd done to me in the car.

"I want to get in the shower first, but I want you to undress me. It's so tiring doing it myself."

"I think I can do that. We can't have you getting too tired after all." I whisper in his tender ear and his head sinks back to rest on my shoulder exposing all that tender flesh. Spinning him around, I begin to accommodate him, pulling off his school jacket and loosening his tie.

"Mmm, Hikaru. You're such a lifesaver. All that fighting today was really hard on me." I chuckled as I rubbed my cheek against his.

"Oh, you have no idea Kaoru." I mumbled into soft skin.

"Hm?"

"I took that the wrong way." I answered.

"No, you took it the right way." His voice slid out sultry and it made me melt like butter. I ground into his hips as a punishment for his tickling comment and earned a piteous whine. I had stripped him of his shirt and he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and bucked his hips into mine.

"Slow down Kaoru. I thought you wanted to be in the shower first?" I turned the shower knob and as the water was heating up, I moved back over to my brother.

"Now, to take care of those pants." I hooked my pointer finger through the waistband and stretched, grazing the skin there with my finger. He looked almost angry waiting for me to keep going.

"Don't worry little brother. We'll get there." I say taking his bottom lip in between mine and sucking playfully. Frantically I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. I could see the head of his desire peeking out from beneath his blue boxer shorts. He looks so adorable. His body is so different from mine, and I couldn't admire it enough. He was so languid, graceful, and practically luminous. I tenderly slid his boxers off, and freed his erection to the cold air. He whimpered and I looked up at him. He had the look in his eyes, the one he had during our first kiss and the one he wore every time I held him.

"I love you so much, Kaoru." His eyes widened significantly, his golden orbs transfixed.

"I love you too." His hands clutched my shirt so hard I thought he may rip the fabric.

"I want you Hikaru. You said I could have anything." He was practically begging. I couldn't get out of my clothes fast enough. Kaoru gave a derisive laugh as I tripped getting my boxer shorts off. He wrapped his arms around me and dragged me into the steaming shower. I gasped as the hot water came into contact with the most aggravated part of my body and quickly dismissed it knowing it would feel better shortly.

I crushed my lips against his, snaking my hands around his waist. He moved against me like silk and I ran my hands up his back, slick with the water running down in rivulets. I felt his hand pull against my hair and the other grasp my chest as though he thought I would move away from him. If only I could. Breaking away, I pushed my hips into his awaiting manhood, if possible he was hotter down there than the water temperature.

"How bad do you want me, Kaoru?" I whispered maniacally in his ear and he rolled his head against the tile in the shower, his eyes were half lidded and his lashes were fluttering with mist from the water vapor captured in the tips.

"Please Hikaru, don't make me say it." He could barely talk above a whisper and his erection was moving erratically against my own and he made my knees quiver. My brother was the most astounding masterpiece humanity had to offer at that moment.

"Kaoru, you're so beautiful." He evidently heard something new in my voice and he looked at me with wide eyes filled with something only I could understand.

"H-Hikaru…" I leaned close to his ear and nudged the interior with the tip of my nose.

"Yes?"

"Take me. Please." Something clicked into place and I wriggled my tongue in the shell of his ear. He practically clawed at my chest and mewled in response. Cupping his ass in my hands, I gently separated the cheeks and inserted a finger inside. He cried out and pushed his face against my chest. I knew it hurt and it tugged heavily on my heartstrings for him to have to go through this each time. I decided to speed it up as fast as I possibly could. Inserting another finger, I stretched him, pushing harshly inside and searching for the place that would give him everything he wanted. He was shaking against my chest as I searched and I couldn't take it if he cried. I panted and probed, grinding against him, hoping to distract him from the pain. I felt him bite my shoulder and I moaned in satisfaction. I felt my finger brush against something and Kaoru broke apart from my shoulder shrieking, spittle dripping from his lips.

I removed my fingers and Kaoru shuddered from the absence.

"I like it when you do that." I whisper erotically in his ear. I hear him give a light chuckle.

"What? Bite you?" I lift up his right leg slightly, for better access, holding it with my right hand. I position myself at his entrance, holding him flush against the wall, hot water hitting us in the side almost as an afterthought. Leaning in to his sensitive ear I pant heavily. I can't help it.

"Yeah, I love all the little marks you leave on me. I love being all yours, Kaoru." I slid inside of him and the words began pouring out of me. He was so tight and his walls were clinging to my manhood harder than Kaoru was clutching at my shoulder. I was burning up, between the water and my brothers' smoldering interior. I would have been embarrassed at the impossible sounds I was making, if I weren't with the one who had been with me from the beginning. Only he could make me so weak. I tried so hard to keep still until he adjusted to my size. How could he always be so tight after so many times? Kaoru's erection was resting against my stomach and already beading with water and precum, without even being touched.

Kaoru was busy sucking hard and fast at my neck, making noises like a ravaged animal. He was so good at it, making me struggle to stand just by the simple act. He was nothing short of a miracle of a man. Leaning back gasping, he wiggled his hips in response, unable to speak. His hand tangled in my wet hair, I began to move, eliciting a sickly sweet moan from my brother.

"More Hikaru. Mmm." I kissed him as roughly as I could and pushed myself further and harder inside. I hit his prostrate and he screamed in my arms. The pleasure throbbed in my chest and my groin and I wrapped my fingers around his erection, pumping it in time with the roaring madness within me. I was pushing with all my strength and Kaoru was crying out in response. The colors and sounds drifted in and around me as I cradled him desperately. I was prostrate before him showing his glorious body exactly how much I worshipped him.

The tenderest words I could give him I was pouring into his ears with relish as he thrashed and bucked fervidly beneath me. My insides were writhing in heat as I kissed, comforted, and delivered the sweetest pleasure I could muster. He couldn't shut his mouth and was continuously spouting off the most heavenly sounds. His body was glistening and moist with sweat and water and I couldn't soak enough of him in. I was swelling with pride and his noises of pleasure made my lascivious fingers stroke and play with him until he was begging and screaming for release. It was everything he wanted and I wanted to give him more. I wanted to give him everything he had ever given me, but nothing could ever amount. I couldn't pleasure him enough to fill this aching need in my heart for him to be in perfect bliss all the time. I felt his release exit him like a dam breaking and as his walls closed in on me, I screamed his name in ecstasy. I let his leg down steadily as I pulled out of my twin. My seed was seeping out of him and running down the drain. Kaorus' half lidded gaze met mine and he pulled my hair forcing me against him.

"That was everything I wanted." He said dreamily, still panting slightly. Kissing me, he licked the roof of my mouth deftly before pulling away.

"I'm glad I could make you happy." My brother slides slowly down the wall of the shower, pulling me down with him. Meeting me at the bottom, we kiss while the water washes away our aftermath. He was so delicious and sweet after love making. His skin so pliant and slick. I found myself next to him, whispering in his ear of the past, and future plans with him kissing and giggling with me in response. And for a while, we were simply content to remain in the running water drowning in our forbidden love.


	4. Heaven On Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Blue October's Sound of Pulling Heaven Down

Kaoru POV

Hikaru was always so gentle after sex. When the water finally ran cold, he picked me up and carried me to the bed and lied down next to me. He curled his arms around my waist and stuck his nose in my wet hair. He would say the most magnificent things in my ear. Spinning me lovely yarns about our plan for the future, saying he wanted my nimble fingers to create all our designs when we took over mother's business. He would say he loves me, and touch each part of me, telling me why I was perfect. Even though we were identical he always focused on me; how much I meant to him, how different I was, how perfect I was, how much he adored me. I always saw him the same way, but I couldn't always put my feelings so clearly into words. Nothing could describe this connection. Hikaru is so strong; he holds me so tight, makes me feel as though nothing in the world could happen to me. He was my own little world, and I knew I was his at that moment. Every time he would pull me close, whisper my name, caress my skin I would roil impulsively. I couldn't stop telling him I loved him, that I needed him. He kissed my cheeks and would smile as though I had given him an epiphany with every word I spoke.

Nuzzling his face in my neck and his hands in my hair he giggled.

"What?" I say smiling, reaching up to lace my fingers through his drying hair.

"I had an idea." Hikaru said dismissively, moving to bury himself in my neck again.

"Wait, an idea about what?" I ask. Looking back up, my twin adopts a rather devilish expression.

"About your prank that we're pulling. I know what we should do tomorrow, but it involves some preparation." My ears perk up at that and I can feel a Cheshire grin spread across my face.

"Sounds intriguing, Hikaru. Do go on." He looked down preemptively and muttered something.

"What was that dear brother? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said we should dye our hair." I stare at him in wonder for a few seconds.

"But I love our hair, Hikaru! It's special, because it's the same." I twirl his hair through my fingers lovingly.

"That's the point. See, if we act like we're having some kind of identity crisis and dye our hair everyone will flip out." I smiled at the appeal of continuing our fake quarrel, and it would be hilarious with everyone assuming we weren't "together" anymore.

"Besides, I'd like to see what your hair looked like in a different color, Kaoru." He bit his lip seductively.

"You'd look so cute, little brother." He purred into my ear, his hands sifting through my red locks.

"Mmm. Okay, Hikaru. What colors did you have in mind?" I ask, giving in to his advances. He lifts back up hurriedly with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Blue for me and pink for you." I pause.

"Why do I have to be pink?" He smiles sweetly.

"Because you're my uke, Kaoru. You'd look so adorable in pink." I grin in return.

"I think I should be blue and you be pink. Shake things up a little." He stops and I can see a queer look forming in his eyes. He's silent for such a long time I start to think something's wrong.

"Hikaru?" He turns his head and looks quizzically at me.

"You think I could look as cute with pink hair as you could?" His tone was soft and curious. It was the cutest thing I had ever heard him say. I burst out laughing.

"Hey! Kaoru, don't laugh!" He looks almost hurt, but I can see the laughter in his golden eyes.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, you're just so cute!" He suddenly smiles and bats his eyes.

"Really? You think so little brother?"

"You seriously want to be pink?" I ask, giving him a pointed look.

"I just thought you'd look cuter, but if you think I could do it, then yeah. I want to look adorable for once." He was fingering his hair gingerly as though imagining what it would be like.

"We're identical." I reminded him, giggling.

"Not exactly, Kaoru. You know that." I nod. We knew the anomalies between us. The way we used our bodies were distinct, and only we could tell the difference. Hikaru would always tell me I was better with my hands. I suppose it was true, I would draw and sew, and he would always look at my creations in awe.

"I think you'd look cute." He looks up and I can see his eyes widen in delight.

"I'll call the hair stylist?" I nod at his giddiness and roll over on my stomach, reaching for my book on the nightstand. A few minutes later, he flops back on the bed, concluding his phone call. Reaching over, he lifted a strand of hair away from my face, his eyes glowing.

"You're really excited about this, aren't you?" I ask. His attitude is infectious and soon I'm smiling with him.

"Yes! Now put the book down, I want to enjoy your original color a little while longer."

"Hikaru, dear brother, I do believe you've gone starkers." I put the book down anyway and prop my chin in my hand.

"Okay. So we were appreciating our natural hair color?" I ask.

"Indeed." He pushes me over on my back and lies on top of me hands riffling across my head. I can feel him tugging and his face masked in concentration.

"Hikaru are you braiding my hair?" I ask chidingly.

"Let me finish!" He sounds so much like a child in that moment. I run my fingers up and down his back, waiting for him to get done.

"There." Hikaru chimes, jumping up. I move to the mirror to see what all he's done. My hair is swept to the side, done up in a clumsy braid that barely reaches below my ear. My hair is so short that it doesn't completely want to stay in the braid and there are small stray hairs poking out of the rubber band he's wrapped around it. Even though I look ridiculous, I can't help but think it's sweet. Nobody else ever saw the sweet, cute side of Hikaru.

"I think I'll leave it like this until the hairdressers get here." I see him smile in satisfaction, proud that he created something for once. I cross the room taking him in my arms. Leaning into the crook of his neck, I latch my lips onto his shoulder to suck at the tender bite I had given him earlier, puckering the already rose colored mark beginning to blossom. He exhales slowly, and I pull back to look lovingly at his closed eyes.

The door is open behind my brother and I can see our maids standing just outside the frame as though afraid to interrupt. I was suddenly very conscious of our naked bodies pulled against each other. We were usually at least covered up when they came in.

"Dinner is waiting downstairs, masters." They exited without waiting for a reply. They didn't seem at all perturbed by what they'd seen either.

"I'm starting to think there's something wrong with those girls." I hear Hikaru say beside me. I laugh, a silly thought coming to my mind.

"Maybe they have a relationship like ours, Hikaru." I murmur into his skin.

"Perhaps they do. Anyway, the stylists won't be here until after dinner at least. Should we go down?" I nod as we scout for clothes to put on. Upon getting dressed, we trek downstairs conversing over whether our maids were twincestuous or not.

"They hold hands frequently."

"But so do we." I fight back.

"Ah, and look at us little brother." He chirps, sliding his hand in mine. I admit defeat as we enter the dining room.

"Ah, boys! What have you been doing upstairs all this time?" Our mother jokingly scolds us.

"We wer—"

"Hikaru, what have you done to your brother's hair?" She gasped playfully.

"Well I was going to tell you that's what we were doing! Don't you think it looks cute, mom?" Hikaru asked, moving behind me to grasp my shoulders. She laughed.

"Something like that." We sat down to eat with mom. Dad normally ate with us but he had gone back to Africa last week on urgent business and wouldn't be back until next month some time. Mom was usually home unless she was required to present her newest work or attend a product release. She usually only disappeared for a few weeks out of the year, but she always came back with souvenirs for us both. Mom frequently invited us to go if we were on summer vacation. Hikaru and I would spend our days lavishing on some beach or frequenting restaurants. We always treated those trips as a sort of romantic get-away. We would fall asleep in each other's arms every night and spend all day enjoying our relationship publicly with no fawning girls getting in our way.

"So, I've got the notice from Keiko today. The new summer line is going to be released in Milan again this year." Hikaru looks at me excited and gives me a small wink.

"That's great, mom."

"Yeah, I'm real excited about the swim suit release." She was saying, conversationally. "Perhaps you boys would like to come with me?" She eyed us over her crystal glass as we nodded and proclaimed agreement. Below the table, Hikaru grasped my hand.

"I know you boys like to sleep together, so I figured you could have your own suite and I could get mine with a connected bathroom if you don't mind sharing." We paused momentarily. Usually we got our own bathroom, because showering was a special activity of ours.

"Uh—that's okay, mom. I'm sure you wouldn't want to share a bathroom with two dirty boys." I laughed, hoping my comment would sway her.

"Oh, it won't be that bad I'm sure. Besides, since the notification was delayed this year our reservations have to be made last minute. I checked before bringing it up with you two and they said that was all they had at the hotel we went to last time, the one owned by the Ootori family?" Hikaru's eye met mine and I solemnly nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine, mom. We were just thinking of you." Hikaru said. I could hear the slight dejection in his voice.

"Oh, I know we'll have so much fun." Mom squealed, digging into her pasta dish with fervor.

Hikaru squeezed my hand, and as I looked over at him, he gave me a small smile. We spent the rest of supper talking to mom about school, and she described her ideas for a fall lineup. Our mom was always enjoyable company for us, and we loved when she was home. She didn't normally drop in our room without knocking, either.

Hikaru was regaling our mother with something that had happened in class this morning, when the doorbell rang.

"Who would be calling at this time of night?" Our mother looked confused.

"Oh! Mom it's nothing, it's our hairstylist." Hikaru said hurriedly.

"Your hairstylist? What for?"

"We're dying our hair." We say in unison. I can see our mother's face fall.

"Something wrong, mom?" I ask, concerned. The maids come in from the main hall at that point, to tell us what we already know. Hikaru looks at mom, at me, and then tells the maids to show our hairstylist into the sitting room off the foyer to wait for us.

"Why, would you want to dye your beautiful hair?" Mother asks us.

"Well, we're going to be different for tomorrow. I'm going to be blue, and Hika is going to be pink."

"You've never wanted to be different before. Is something wrong?" Hikaru moves to my side and once again clasps my hand.

"No, nothing's wrong we just wanted to see—"

"I always knew this day would come." Our mother was having a staring match with the floor, and I remember seeing her look like that before. "You boys are finally starting to grow apart. I should have figured you'd get sick of each other. Is that why you seemed hesitant to stay in the same room together at the hotel?" I couldn't think of anything to say to that. She was so far off the target, she was moving backwards.

"No way, mom, I could never get tired of Kaoru." Hikaru had blanched at the question as though struck by lightning. I was just staring at her face, and in that moment I wanted to show her exactly how close we were. I wanted her to know just how much I really loved my own twin brother. I can finally feel Hikaru nudging me with his elbow, and I shake myself out of my delusions.

"W-what?" I ask dazed.

"Tell mom."

"Huh?" Hikaru rolls his eyes.

"Tell mom that we aren't having an identity crisis or something." I turn to mom who is looking directly at me with wide golden eyes that look so much like ours.

"Mom, everything is fine. I love Hikaru, we just thought…" I look to Hikaru for a response.

"Thought what, boys?" Hikaru smiles at me.

"We thought it would be cute." We answer. For a while nobody said anything, and then mother's shoulders began to shake. We had made our mother cry…or giggle, or perhaps both? She was laughing with her head hung and when she looked up at us she had a broad grin on her face.

"Are you all playing one of your silly little games with me?" I smile in relief.

"Not on you." I assured her.

"But we are playing one." Hikaru offers, and our mother giggles at us again.

"Just be sure to let me see your hair when you are all finished." We nod at her and turn to leave.

"Oh and boys," We turn back around to face her as she strides up to us, "please don't ever grow apart. I love how you boys are so close, always by each other's side. I don't want it to end." I look at Hikaru's hand holding mine.

"Neither do we, mom." Our mother holds us close and kisses our cheeks like she used to do when we were kids, and then continues out of the dining room. I sincerely want to call her back or perhaps just blurt it out 'Hikaru and I are in love,' just to see what she would do. Part of me believes she would really be okay with it, that she would just be happy that we would never grow apart. I want to believe that with my whole heart.

Tugging at my hand, Hikaru brings me back to reality as he leads the way to the sitting room.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long, Ryouta." The young man looked up from his tea and, sweeping his tinged purple hair out of his eyes, rises to face us. He was a scrawny man and not very tall but he was amazing with hair. He had been doing our hair for years, and was one of our mother's close colleagues. She preferred him to work on all the models that wore her designs, and after meeting us as young kids became enamored with our ginger look.

"Ah, Hikaru and Kaoru. I haven't been waiting for long, and besides, your tea is so divine I don't think I would mind if I was." We laughed at his little bit, and proceeded to lead him upstairs to our room.

"Did you bring the dye?" Hikaru asked him as we were trudging up the staircase.

"Why, yes. Although I find this particularly odd, you two have lovely hair, I'm not sure why you would want to cover it up. Even if it isn't permanent, I still think you two look perfect the way you are. "

"Truth be told, it's just for a small prank we're doing. We only want it to last for a little while." I tell him. He laughs as though we were making some sort of hilarious joke. We push through the door and he moves past us to the by now familiar bathroom.

"Now boys, this isn't a long lasting dye, but it is a wash color like you asked for. Although I'm not sure why—"

"We really weren't joking about the prank," Hikaru says, laughing lightly and removing his shirt, "we need it to look like we permanently dyed our hair without actually putting the permanent dye in." He smiles curiously as though we were still joking with him and then motions for Hikaru to sit backwards on our toilet.

"This seems like an awfully long way to go for a prank, boys." He continues as he pulls a towel around Hikarus' bare shoulders. While he mixed the colors in a small bowl, we found ourselves relaying the entire fake fight and supposed brotherly crisis. Soon he was laughing, too as he wet my brother's hair and mixed in the dye with gloved fingers.

"Well you two certainly are committed; I'll give you boys that." After Hikaru was walking around with what looked like a dark purple blob on top of his head instead of hair, he motioned for me to sit down too. Although I liked Ryouta as a hairstylist, I never particularly liked his fingers in my hair. They felt weird. Then again, I never liked anyone touching my head unless they were Hikaru or my mom. Their hands were always tender and loving. Ryouta was rather rough, massaging my scalp a little harder than I would like. But soon I was walking around with a wet blob gooped onto my head too. It stung lightly around my hairline, but I supposed that was with all hair dye.

"Now, you'll want to leave that in for about twenty minutes and then hop in the shower and wash it all out. It won't stain your skin or anything, but it will make your shower look a right mess if you don't rinse it out. Would you like me to stay and help you boys, or do you think you have it under control?" We shook our heads.

"It was nice enough for you to make a house call for us." I say in response.

"Oh, it was no problem. Now, when you want to get the color off, you'll want to use the liquid in that little plastic bottle I left in your bathroom, get it nice and completely coated. That's an expensive supplement, so don't lose it." We nod in unison, preparing to walk him to the door.

"Do you think we could have another box of the blue and pink dye?" I look at Hikaru wondering what the hell he needs another box for. Ryouta didn't even blink, but pulled out two more packages and handed them to my brother.

After seeing Ryouta out and walking back up to our room, I have to ask.

"Why did you need more of that hair dye?" I ask slyly.

"Well, I thought maybe if you ever wanted to try being pink we could…" I push him playfully.

"You are dead set on seeing me with pink hair, aren't you?" He nods vigorously and I roll my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Kaoru." He demands, pulling me into his arms.

"Disrespect will have to be punished." I practically snort at him in response.

"I can't take you seriously with that shit in your hair!" I manage to get out before putting my hands on my knees for support.

"What do you think you look like? You idiot!" We spend the next fifteen minutes laughing at our prank, each other's hair, and envisioning the club's reaction to the next step in our plan. Finally, stepping into the shower and turning the water on, we start to wash out the concoction. Hikaru runs his hands playfully through the wet locks of mine that send blue liquid swirling down the drain. I lean my head back and let him rake his fingers against my scalp, letting the warm water run down my skin. After a while, I feel Hikaru wrap his arms around my waist from behind. Turning to face him, I notice that most of the goop has been removed from his hair as well and was dripping hot pink rivulets onto the tiling.

"Do you think it's all out now?" I ask.

"I think so. Should we go ahead and get out and check?" As much as I loved shower time with my brother, I was pretty excited to see how we turned out after all the night's activities. I nodded and he twisted the knobs off. Grabbing a couple towels off the shelf, I hand one to him and begin toweling my hair dry. After a few minutes, I look up at my twin.

"It's still too dark to tell, but yours looks really bright." He smiles as I say that, and is that..? Yes, my brother is blushing, but it doesn't last too long. I don't often see Hikaru blush, but when he does it takes my breath away.

"I think we should blow dry it, so we can see it better." I nod in agreement and move to the cabinets under the sink to retrieve our dryer. Neither of us deigns to put clothes on, too eager to see the end result. After blow drying each other for several minutes, we line up to look in the bathroom mirror. My hair is the color of the sky, and is honestly the coolest thing I've ever seen. I look over at Hikaru fingering a piece of his flamingo pink hair and biting his lip.

"Are you okay, Hikaru?" I move closer to hold him around the shoulders.

"Yeah." He doesn't sound disappointed, but he definitely wasn't as giggly as he had been earlier over the concept. I look at his bubblegum hair, and him biting his lower lip, his hands twisting together and suddenly realized exactly how adorable my precious Hikaru actually was. He was the cutest thing I had ever seen. I found myself wanting to put a cute kitten collar on him and pet him all night long; that's how dainty and delightful he was.

"Oh, Hikaru…" He looked up at me surprised, and I suppose my voice came out a little strained.

"What? Do you not like it?" I couldn't think of anything that could sum up my feelings with words, so I decided showing him how much I wanted him was the only way. I suppose I looked different somehow because Hikaru looked as though he might start backing away from me.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" His eyes were widened and it made his pink hair just look that much better to me. I pushed him into the bathroom door, and a blush settled on his cheeks. I crushed my lips into his, holding his face with both my hands. It was easily the most passionate kiss I'd ever given him. I could hear a quavering hum from his throat as though he had thought to protest, but as I stood over him pulling him into me with my curious tongue tasting everything he had to offer, I added some new component to our relationship. It was electric, and soon he had his hands in my blue hair and was tugging me closer. When I finally broke away his face was flushed a bright pink that matched his hair, and there was a different sheen to his golden eyes.

"You look so adorable, Hikaru." Judging by the fulfilled smile on my twin's face, that was exactly what he wanted to hear. I let my hands move down to his thighs and I forcefully pulled him up in my arms. He let out a small squeak and clutched my neck as a result. I had never tried any of these things before, he had always taken control and it was like exploring a brand new world. Yet touching my brother came naturally as though this was merely a warranted new chapter in an old familiar book. I turned the knob on the door with a little difficulty, but carrying him to the bed wasn't so far. I lied him down and then crawled on top of him. I ran my fingers up his bare chest, sighing at how taut and smooth his skin was.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" He sounded as though he was well aware of what I was doing, so I was a little confused as to why he felt the need to ask.

"I'm not sure." I heard myself say, but I was sure. I was very sure, and he knew it.

"I suppose you just look so much like a uke, I want to try treating you like one." Leaning down, I planted a tentative kiss on his collarbone as though sure he would try to flip our positions. Surprisingly he didn't, he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. The light from our bedside lamp shone so particularly on his exposed neck, I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Hika?" He opened his eyes in momentary surprise, looking slightly dazed.

"Yes, Kaoru?" His voice came out quietly, in a small slur, and I graced his cheek with the side of my hand.

"You always ask me what I want all the time. Always, you focus on me. What do you want, brother?" His eyes were fixed on mine and the edges of his lips turned up delicately.

"I want to know how you feel when we make love." I'm not entirely sure what to respond with and I just sit there for a moment until he slowly lowers me down on top of him.

"How does it feel when I'm inside you, Kaoru?" He was blushing again, but he seemed neither to notice or care.

"It feels as though anything could happen, and it would be okay. People could starve, and children could die and I'd feel entirely safe and whole with you as a part of me. All those things could happen anyway and it would be horrible, but the only reason I'd feel bad was because they didn't have someone like you to protect them. I feel so fulfilled, as if we were always meant to be together. You were always meant to be that way inside me to make me feel whole. We're one entity, and also different, but I've never felt more at home with myself then when we're together like this. I feel as though I've reached enlightenment each time, and if I go to hell for this when I die none of it will matter because I've been given heaven every day I wake up next to you." Silence fell. I had no intention of saying all of that, but the moment it left my mouth, I knew every word was true. Once I started I couldn't stop and the entire thing was pouring out of me like I'd been bursting to say it for years. Hikaru had listened quietly his head turned to the side. I couldn't read his expression from my position, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Kao, would you please… show me?" My heart stopped as he turned to look at me with tears crawling down his face.

"Hika…you're crying. You're really crying."

"Please, I need to feel this, Kaoru." I leaned forward and planted a kiss on his wet cheek.

"Of course, Hikaru. I'd do anything for you, brother." It was unlike anything I had ever done before, but I had been prepared for this all my life. Reaching up, I tangled my hand in his hair, gently massaging him as I forcefully turned his head again. It was so slow, as though it took forever, but I wanted it to last forever. I wanted to build up the burning passion he always instilled in me whenever we were together before. His neck was the most sensitive area of his body and I went with that first. I purred as I sucked on the stretched flesh and the first time he moaned, I felt myself grow rigid and press into his thigh. I knew he could feel it because he moved his thigh against me and I gasped. My other hand ran up and down his chest, my fingers pressing tenderly on his nipples as I worked up my speed.

My mind was cloudy, and I couldn't think straight. How did Hikaru do this with so much focus when I couldn't get a reaction without moaning and losing complete control of my motor functions? He seemed to enjoy it though and since we were already naked from the shower I could feel his erection standing straight up between my legs.

"It hurts doesn't it?" My brother gasped out. I couldn't take my lips away from his pockmarked and purpling neck to reply and made a small noise of ascension from the back of my throat. He had his hands on my shoulders gripping tightly and kneading the skin. Lifting up slightly, I looked him in the eyes.

"It feels so good though, afterwards I mean." He nodded to show he understood, and then pulled me back down to him.

"Keep doing that."

"What?"

"Your lips; biting and sucking like that. I really like it Kaoru. I want you everywhere." He sounded so sincere. I was familiar with the way he said things, but he had never been bottom before and the semi-pleading tone was doing wonders for me. With new fervor, I went down his chest planting kisses and biting, humming and moaning as I went down. He was wiggling deliciously underneath me and our erections kept lightly touching, sensitively trickling shockwaves of need up my spine.

I took his nipple in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip. I could feel my brother sway underneath me at the new sensation. Giving it one last tender lick, I stopped and blew gently on it.

"Nnh! Kaoru." I had never heard my brother say my name in precisely that fashion before. He was tugging at my blue hair to bring me up again. I moved back up and gently rolled my nether region against his. He moaned agonizingly loud and bucked against me. He was so helpless looking and I could practically see the steam rising off his skin. I leaned forward and kissed him anxiously.

"Did that strike a nerve?" I heard my suave voice say. He nodded vigorously, his cheeks glowing. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me down to kiss him again.

"Again. Please." I kept kissing him, our deep meaning embedded in ravishing tongues and clashing lips. The song of our love, played out beautifully. He held me so tight, I thought my lungs might collapse but I could never tell him to let go. I wanted this heavenly asphyxiation, and I was continuously lapping my hips against his like a wave pool, and he was thrashing against me greedily. My hands were rubbing everywhere I could reach and soon he was positively begging me to give him all of me. Panting heavily between disconnected words, sentences, and sounds spent themselves through my body in a loquacious murmur giving me this constant thirst I felt was impossible to quench. He leaned into my overly sensitive right ear licking desperately at it knowing it would drive me crazy.

"Fuck me Kaoru, please. I need you so bad." He had my manhood twitching and crying it's precum into his thigh and I knew I couldn't possibly hold off any longer. Pushing him against the pillows and away from my ear, I slipped two fingers into his dirty mouth. He sucked lavishly, whimpering in desire as he did so. When I had taken the best mental picture I could of him getting all hot and bothered with my fingers, I slipped them back out again. He hurriedly separated his legs and angled his hips up at me like a cat in heat, and it suddenly hit me exactly how much he wanted me. I reached down in between his legs and inserted a finger, I could see him physically clench in pain and I could barely push my finger in all the way. I remembered my first time, and wanted to do as much as I could to ease his pain.

"Hikaru, I know it's hard, try to relax." I bent down and began kissing his neck softly. "It'll feel so good, so beautiful, if you just relax." He was having a hard time I knew, and I lowered my voice to a soft whisper and rubbed myself sweetly against his cheek. He slowly started to unclench as I spoke, and I leaned in with a wild kiss to distract him from my swiveling finger.

"This is going to hurt, Hika. Just concentrate up here with me for a little, okay?" He nodded faintly, and I inserted another finger. He hissed as though my finger was a poker and I quickly began kissing him again. He relaxed a lot quicker when I licked his lips and moaned tenderly against him. I told him how cute he was with his new hair and he relaxed even more.

"You're my precious little sex kitten." I whispered hovering above his parted lips. He smiled and bit his lip as I probed his hot interior.

"Say it again." He gasped provocatively. I opened my mouth, and before I got it out he yelped as I brushed against his sweet spot. I smiled, slipping out my fingers and brushing a sweaty strand of pink hair out of my lover's gracious face.

I positioned myself between his legs and ran a hand down his slim stomach.

"I love you, Hikaru."

"I love you, too, Kaoru, so much." I slowly slid in and felt him tense slightly and then relax. I waited patiently until he nodded and started to move. It was the most peculiar and most astounding sensation I had ever felt, being inside my brother. He was so tight, and if I thought I was hot before, it was nothing to how it felt now. It was as though my brother was on fire inside, and his hot cavern was squeezing me so lovingly. Hikaru was moaning underneath me, and I suddenly found myself making a continuous audible noise of pure piquant pleasure.

I rocked against him, continuously reaching for that bundle of nerves that was making my brother squirm and clutch the bed sheets as though afraid he'd float away. His hands were caressing and grasping any part of me they could reach and I felt the residual heat stain my skin leaving imprints of our lovemaking on my soul. The noises he was making for me, all for me, and his defenseless face tossing and turning amidst our field of forbidden pleasure was making my heart pound in my chest so hard I was afraid it would burst right out of my chest. I pulled him up by the arms, and his eyes widened in shock. He gave out a shriek as the angle shifted and gravity did its work on giving us both what we desperately desired. I locked my arms underneath his and pulled him close to me. We were both sitting up and I held his shaking body close to mine.

"Let me give you heaven." I told him and he moaned my name continuously as I crashed against him like the sea on the shore. I took his manhood in my hand and began stroking it as he had once done to me. He was holding me against him and kissing me deeply, madly consuming me in his euphoria.

"Don't stop, Kaoru. Don't ever stop." But all things come to an end and as that all familiar shiver went down my spine I squeezed and his exultation made itself known all over our stomachs. He clenched and I came inside of him, stars appearing before my eyes in flashes of unbelievable colors. I rode out my orgasm crying out for my brother as though I could possibly bring him closer into this nirvana within me. Hikaru screamed my name in rapturous delight and I knew someone had to have heard that if nothing else. He pulled me down on top of him, his breath ragged, and we were both too worn out to speak for a time. I went to move myself out of him and he grabbed me roughly about the shoulders.

"Don't move. I need you there." I understood and nodded, settling myself back down. Laying my head on his chest, I waited until my breathing had slowed and my heart stopped pounding in my ears. My manhood was still aching inside of him and it felt so tender, I wanted to cry.

"Kaoru.." I looked up at my twin brother who had propped himself up on his elbows.

"Hm?"

"Thank you so much." I looked at him in surprise. He knew he didn't have to thank me; I would have given him anything if he had only asked before.

"It was everything you said it was. I would always look at your face when we would make love and I remember thinking how…" He seemed at a loss for words, but I had a feeling I knew exactly what he meant.

"Defenseless?"

"Yes, how defenseless you looked. Like I could do anything and you would be okay as long as it was me. Even through the pain, you would look so complete." I looked up at him.

"You look the same way, Hikaru." He smiled and kissed me one last time.

"Can I be your sex kitten again sometime?" I flushed, looking down at his devilish smile.

"Anytime you want." And we fell asleep together holding each other, with me still inside of him. The sentiment was mutual, and heaven came crashing down.


	5. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Hikaru POV

"Good morning." I strode through the door with my new flamingo hairstyle, leaving Kaoru in the hallway so we could keep up the 'quarreling brother' strategy. Haruhi was shocked.

"Don't you think it's cute?" I ask, and I could tell she thought I had lost all rational sense. When Kaoru came in, I almost laughed aloud.

"I finally got to sleep all by myself last night." I smiled a secret smile as I thought of how 'alone' we both were last night.

"—but I ended up having a terrible nightmare. I dreamt that my hairstylist had dyed my hair pink! It was so garish and ridiculous looking that I woke up screaming." We were screaming alright; for an hour at least. I kick his chair to stop myself from laughing, and soon we're both chucking anything and everything at each other. Even some of the host club customers start whispering by lunch time that we'll never speak to each other again. I grin inside; fooling everyone is priceless.

We create another escapade in the refectory to piss off Tamaki, but he's so completely dissolved in his own incoherent fantasies that it fails to work. At this point I start to get bored; our plan isn't as fun today as it had been the day before. In Japanese Literature, I can see Kaoru's disappointed face from across the room. I had thought if I had sat with Haruhi that it would seem more like we were fighting, but I didn't really want to do it anymore. Looking over, my brother's eyes met mine. Kaoru jilted his head slightly, motioning under the desk. Moving my gaze down, I noticed his cell phone pressed against his clothed thigh. I pull mine out of my pocket and look at the screen.

I have a new message. Opening it silently, I read the text, and quickly send a reply. I have to bite my lip to keep from spreading the smirk across my face. My little brother is a genius. After class, during the recess, I make my way up to the deserted music room keeping a respectable distance from my twin. Closing the door behind me, I quickly check to see that the room is secure. I practically skip to the supply room, and slip inside.

"Hikaru.." My brother is giggling. I can't help but pull him close to me and giggle too.

"Where did you get that idea?"

"From Nekozawa, yesterday. I was kind of getting bored with this fighting thing today. I was really hoping it would at least piss Kyouya or Tamaki off, but they just seem to be avoiding us." I nod, still smiling at the cat shaped curse doll my brother had bought and stuffed into his jacket. It would have to have an effect on overly superstitious Tamaki. We would at least get one good rise out of it before we called this fight off.

"You've been having some really good ideas lately. You're running hot, we should think of something else to do after this." I joke, leaning against the wall to think.

"Aren't I always hot, Hikaru?" Before I can blink, he pulls me into him by my necktie and we're kissing in the supply closet next to a rack of Tamaki's ridiculous costumes. He'd been pretty bold since last night. This morning, I woke up to his evil little fingers and him breathing hard on my neck as he pleasured me. I strangely didn't mind him taking charge as much as I thought I would. We're both so used to each other's bodies that each time is like a new challenge of how much we can push ourselves. I liked how much he pushed me to go, and I wanted a lot more of this new adventurous Kaoru.

He explored my mouth as I leaned back against the wall and let the sensation of his dominance wash over me. I moaned as he pulled away, dizzy from want. His half lidded eyes were so seductive as of late, and I mewed like a cat as I pulled him closer, wondering if he'd fuck me senseless in the middle of school if I acted like a naughty kitten. I bet somewhere the boss had a pair of kitten ears…

Unfortunately, my brother's phone started squawking like an annoying bird.

"I set an alarm for when the recess ends; we better get out there and start yelling." I made a begging noise and batted my eyelashes at him, and he sidled back up to me, inserting a few fingers in my shirt collar to feel the warm skin underneath.

"I promise I'll take good care of you when we get home, my sexy little kitten." I felt the bottom of my spine quiver in anticipation and a nudge in my pants, telling me I was more excited than I thought I was.

Was this how Kaoru felt whenever I talked dirty to him? I follow my brother's swaying hips out the door wanting nothing more than to press myself against them and taste again that sweet sensation my brother had given me the previous night. It was extremely difficult to feel angry at someone you wanted to make love to, especially when aroused. I manage to yell something at him for a while, but my erection still hadn't gone away. Luckily if I stand in a certain position it isn't as noticeable, unless of course you're really concentrating on it. In which case you would have to know it's there. By the time the host club makes their way up to the club room, Kaoru and I are throwing things again. It has the desired effect; Tamaki seems restless and uncomfortable at least. I am extremely self-conscious about the growing need in my pants, which arguing can't seem to subdue. Even shouting for them all that I hate my brother's guts isn't enough to quay the memories of last night. When Kaoru pulls out the curse doll, I can see Tamaki practically faint in response. I expected Haruhi to roll out with a "this is stupid" speech, but wasn't expecting for her to come up and hit us both upside the head. And just when we were about to interrupt:

"—stop this fighting right now or I'll never let you come over to my house!" Catching my beloved Kaoru's eye, we break into identical grins.

"So, what you're saying Haruhi, is if we make up, we can come over to your place?" We lean against each other and watch as she turns the fake curse doll over to reveal what is clearly not my name. I can't help it; I clutch my brother to my chest and profess how sorry I am. I know he can feel my manhood thumping its' own beat in between his legs as he apologizes for hurting me.

"Oh Kaoru, I'll never let you go again!" He throws his head back and calls my name in that guttural tone and I immediately want to bite him for his insolent teasing. We have way too much fun with this. Sticking out our tongues, we gloated about their stupidity. How could they ever think Kaoru and I would fight? How ridiculous! Even Kyouya looks bothered; he's writing so fast on that stupid clipboard that his pencil might break. Without thinking, I lean down and press my lips to Kaoru's. I don't think he hesitated for a second before countering lavishly. Breaking away, nobody in the room even cared. I think they thought that was part of the act. Kaoru was looking at me maniacally. Everyone filtered out of the room proclaiming that we were 'seriously messed up.' We were left alone.

"You kissed me in front of the club." It was a statement, not a question. I nodded, and he smiled real big.

"I was ju—"

"I know." He interrupts, and I pause as he leans in and licks my cheek.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." I stare in his golden eyes that are so like mine. He has this hazed look in his eyes that I've watched grow over the years.

"How did you know I was going to say I was curious?" Kaoru shook his head, smiling.

"Hikaru, don't you know by now? I'm the only one that knows you better than you'll ever know yourself." He leans in and kisses me passionately. My head and heart swirl with everything I know and everything I love about my Kaoru and I think for the first time I swooned, because I don't know where I am anymore. I'm whisked away in the arms of my lover and brother; clinging to the only person I know better than I'll ever know myself.

FIN


End file.
